


Behind Closed Doors

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, FFF, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: At the time, making a deal with Loki in exchange for him leaving a fight early had seemed like a good idea. But now, three hours later, Tony’s wrung out and ready to beg.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Behind Closed Doors

Tony was finding it hard to muffle his moans, biting on his lower lip and near drawing blood as he stared down at the man between his legs.

Loki looked utterly divine, his green eyes gleaming in the dim lights of the city that shone in through the windows of Tony’s penthouse bedroom. Only moments ago Loki’s lips had been unfairly stretched as he licked and sucked– but now those lips curled into a smirk as he held Tony’s gaze.

He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Tony– he’d been doing it for the better part of an hour now, dragging Tony all the way to the edge and then pausing right before he slipped over the brink.

Tony’s skin was red and flushed, and he cried out as Loki’s fingers skimmed over his most sensitive parts—

It wasn’t enough, not nearly _enough._

He almost _sobbed_ as Loki let him go entirely, and leaned forward– his lips pressing instead to the inside of Tony’s thigh, then the crease of his hip, then his stomach. But as Loki’s mouth kissed a trail away from where Tony most wanted him to be, his chest slid over Tony’s groin, creating the most _torturous_ friction—

And this time, Tony couldn’t hold it back– he moaned loudly, his head pressing back against the pillows, his spine arching—

“Not yet, Anthony,” Loki whispered, his breath raising gooseflesh where it brushed over Tony’s skin. “Remember, you promised me a _treat.”_

Tony groaned at that, frustrated at the Tony of three hours ago– the Tony that had fought Loki with the Avengers, and had given Loki a hasty promise in exchange for his leaving without further damages.

Tony was just, done fighting Loki– he didn’t _want_ to keep up the charade when _this_ , the intimacy he felt when they were together in bed felt so much more like the truth.

And more than anything… he didn’t want to risk hurting the man that he was starting to fall in love with.

So yeah, okay. _Maybe_ Past-Tony’s motives were sound, but did he _really_ have to promise Loki a full _hour?_ An hour for Loki to worship any part of Tony’s body that he so chose?

Ah, fuck—

_Fuck—_

Tony gasped again as Loki moved, shifted, _rocked his fucking hips,_ clearly trying his damndest to get Tony to give in. Tony didn’t know what his punishment for not holding to his promise would be, but… well, while he was quite sure he’d probably enjoy it, he was also absolutely certain that it would kill him.

He already felt like he had one foot half in his grave, anyway, and if Loki kept going as he was, hands stroking, teeth biting, mouth sucking—

Loki’s mouth was just… _sinful._ It had always been the part of Loki that Tony fixated on the most, those pink lips, the sharp tongue that had even more bite than the white teeth. The problem with all this, of course, was that Loki _knew_ how much Tony adored his mouth, and he made fucking _use_ of it.

Once he was done kissing along Tony’s stomach, Loki shifted further up, the movement almost causing Tony to _beg—_

But then Loki’s lips closed around one of his hardened nipples, and Tony’s voice caught in his throat, his breathing turning into broken pants. Loki suckled for a bit, before grazing the nipple with his teeth– and his hand was rubbing at the one on the other side, teasing and caressing. When Loki lifted his head to meet Tony’s gaze once more, both the nipple and his lips were red and swollen, and shining with Loki’s saliva—

Tony bucked his hips, trying to press up against Loki, trying to—

“No,” Loki said, his voice just as sharp as his smirk, as the gleam that still burned in his eyes. “ _Wait.”_

Tony whined, no longer remembering why he had been trying to be quiet.

“Loki,” he gasped. “Loki, please, fuck, I need– please, blow me again, suck me, I need you—”

“You _need_ me?” Loki asked. He leaned up, pressing _fully_ against Tony now– and Tony’s eyes all but rolled back into his head at the feel of it, at the effort of _holding on._

“Always,” he rasped.

“Then, Anthony… you know what you must do.”

Tony did know– oh _fuck,_ he knew. He just wanted, he _needed_ , he– he wasn’t really thinking clearly—

But in his haze, he was still able to scrabble for enough grips upon his sanity to know what he needed to do to get Loki’s mouth back exactly where he wanted it.

“ _Please,”_ he begged. “Loki, please will you put your mouth on my cock, please, I’m _begging_ you.”

Loki, the bastard, didn’t move an inch.

“And what will you give me in return?” he asked.

“ _Anything,”_ Tony gasped. “Anything you ask—”

“I am a prince, Anthony,” Loki said, sounding almost fucking _bored_. “I am used to getting _anything I ask._ For what you want of me… I am going to require something more than that. It is quite a thing for a prince to do, after all.”

Tony knew that was a bald-faced lie– Loki loved giving head almost as much as Tony loved receiving it. Loki knew how clever his mouth and tongue were, he knew how easily he could make Tony squirm, and he used it to his advantage every chance he was given.

But the lie was also a _reminder,_ the emphasis on Loki’s status a clue. And even just the thought of it placed a moan in Tony’s voice as he said—

“Then I’ll do all the work, all of it. You won’t have to do a thing.”

Loki’s lips parted then, his own expression shifting into one of utter desire, his mask falling away as Tony finally gave him what he wanted.

“Then do it,” Loki whispered, shifting away from Tony as he did so, sliding off the bed entirely to kneel upon the ground.

The sight had Tony’s cock straining, but he wasted no time pulling his shuddering body from the mattress, standing before Loki and burying one hand into the god’s hair, taking firm handfuls and making sure that he wouldn’t lose his grip.

Tony gripped the base of his cock, touched the head to Loki’s lips and shivered at the touch. Loki’s tongue darted out first, swiping over the slit– then his jaw slackened, and Tony—

Tony thrust forward as hard as he could, shoving his cock all the way back down Loki’s throat, using far more force than he ever would have dared had Loki been human.

But Loki just _moaned,_ the vibrations heavenly around Tony’s erection, and his weeping cock jerked—

Tony closed his eyes, not wanting it to be over, not wanting—

He almost cried out as Loki eased off his cock slightly, and then gripped around the base.

And then—

Oh, _shit—_

Tony’s eyes blew wide as he realised what Loki had done. It was a spell Loki had used before, but not one that he used often– a little trick which stopped Tony from climaxing, but which didn’t dull any of the sensations _at all._

Tony’s pleasure would build all the way to his peak, and he would be able to just _keep on going—_

Even just the thought had Tony’s hips jerking, wanting more, needing everything Loki had to offer. And then, when Loki pressed forward again, sliding his mouth back onto Tony’s cock—

Well… Tony was _gone._

His thrusts were hard and unforgiving, his hips shoving against Loki’s face over and over again, his cock plunging into Loki’s mouth and down his throat and _oh, fuck._

Tony’s neck arched with pleasure but he forced his eyes to stay open, forced himself to look back down as he wanted, he _needed_ to see—

There were tears in Loki’s eyes, but he wasn’t giving Tony their signal to stop. He was gripping Tony’s legs tightly, the tips of his fingers more than likely leaving bruises. And his mouth, red and wet and _stretched_ looked so very pretty with Tony’s cock slamming in and out of it. Both of Tony’s hands were in Loki’s hair now, holding tight to keep Loki’s head still as he continued to fuck into Loki’s mouth.

He was lost to complete oblivion, feeling the pressure of his release which never came, the pleasure rippling through his body in unrelenting waves. Loki’s hair was soft, his mouth was hot, his moans around Tony’s cock were fucking _divine—_

“Sirs. It has been an hour.”

Tony felt a surge of magic almost the very moment that JARVIS stopped speaking, and he came with such force that his knees almost gave out, his hard grip on Loki’s hair the only thing keeping him grounded. He kept fucking Loki’s mouth all the way through it, the constriction of muscle around his cock as Loki swallowed tearing an even _greater_ pleasure from him. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know his own name– he only knew _Loki_ and the rapture that exploded through his veins.

He was on the bed when he came back to himself, his muscles sore and aching. Loki was pressed against his chest, the corners of his mouth still stained with Tony’s release, his eyes closed and breathing slow.

“You okay?” Tony asked, needing to make sure despite knowing that he hadn’t done anything Loki had not consented to.

Loki nodded before he opened his eyes, looking a little bleary as he smiled.

“You know,” Loki said, his voice so incredibly hoarse– and had Tony been a younger man, just the knowledge of _why_ Loki sounded that way would have been enough to get him back to half hard. As it were, Tony barely held in a groan listening to it. At least, until– “If that is my reward, I should attack New York and fight the Avengers more often.”

Luckily, Tony wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t think of a solution.

“How about we just skip that part and go straight to the fun stuff?” Tony asked. He threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair, and then gently tugged him up into a kiss. Tony could taste himself on Loki’s lips, and he clutched Loki closer for a moment.

“I think I could accept that,” Loki agreed roughly. “Next time, though… I think I might choose to worship somewhere else.” His fingers trailed downward, over Tony’s hip, around his thigh and then _behind_ Tony’s overworked cock—

And as he realised what Loki meant, Tony tightened his grip in Loki’s hair and kissed him again, needing the distraction lest he lose his mind for good.

Fuck.

Tony groaned. Even if he stopped attacking so much, Loki and that goddamned mouth of his would still probably be the death of him.

Oh, well. At least Tony would go down enjoying it.


End file.
